The Divine
by Fats Domingo
Summary: This story takes place in ancient Greece and is about a civilization that calls themselves the Divine. They go through the ages "testing" the worth of other civilizations, but five men see through their lies and set out to save Greece.
1. Awakening of the Legendary Beast

The world was young compared to the rest of the galaxy. So young that people still rode on horseback in suits of steel, people still swung their scythes in the fields of grain, and would watch men fight to the death in the arena. These people were known as the Greeks, but their government's inner workings still evaded us. They were much less sophisticated then us. They would kill whom ever they wished and were simply a vulgar culture. We realized that they were still a young culture, but even so, every culture must be tested. Tested to see if they have the will to succeed and the instincts to survive, and their time was at hand.

The golden fields of grain waved back and forth in the wind, a herd of deer stood at the field's edge, and all seemed well. Suddenly, the winds began to howl, and the deer began to scatter. The ground started to shake; with every second the ground shook more violently. Then a slight glint of light flashed from the crest of a distant hill. In a matter of seconds, that glint became many, and those many glints were moving.

A massive army of gold plated soldiers marched along the secluded country road. These soldiers were intimidating in the least. They were large muscular men carrying an array of weapons from gigantic great-swords to the lethal javelin. Accompanying these Shining Gold Hoplites were hundreds of smaller soldiers wrapped in black cloth. They carried a bow-n-arrow and a deadly dagger. This mysterious group of soldiers made no sounds; every one of their footsteps was muffled. It was as though they weren't even there. Dotted thinly through the massive phalanx formation were men dressed in large robes that carried large staves. These sorcerers constant chanting mixed into the sounds of the marching to create the more gentle sound of war.

As for me, I am one of the prophets. We are the generals of the Army of the Divine and the elite guard of the Divine Hierarchy. We deliver the message of Armageddon as set forth by the Divine Hierarchy. We are the evaluators, the executioners, and the deliverers.

Our massive army cast a shadow over a small Greek town. We could see the people running everywhere in an attempt to flee the imminent onslaught. A shout echoed through the ranks calling the archers forward. Another shout gave the order to make ready, and then silence. No one moved or made a sound. Then an order was barked to the hoplites to advance, and no sooner was the last syllable clear of the generals lips the hoplites advanced. Another order was bellowed across the ranks, this time to the archers. One simple word was spoken, only one word… release. Arrows tore through the sky like a fist through paper. A loud whistle could be heard as they flew. We followed the arrows flight all the way to the end. Anyone in the open was immediately vanquished.

Soon after the arrows had landed the hoplites entered the town with blades drawn. They swung their great-swords through the air and down upon their outmatched opponents. Their javelins were thrust through their opponent's bodies with out hesitation. The battle was quick and one sided. The village was destroyed and the golden hoplites emerged victorious. Smoke filled the sky as the small town was burned to the ground. The screams of those whom were burning to death filled our ears. The soldiers shouted and cheered in triumph, but in my mind I had wondered if this blatant show of hostility and force had finally awoken the legendary beast that was suppose to be Greece.


	2. Retaliation and Revalation

T

The sun was beating down on the heads of the Army of the Divine. It was summer here in the Mediterranean, and a blistering heat had replaced the cool spring days. The hoplites armor glistened blindingly in the light. We had just left another town in shambles and were slowly making our way south to Athens. We were around thirteen kilometers away from Athens and the men were getting a little rowdy. Then suddenly, with no warning, the air was filed with yelling. Athenian soldiers swarmed towards us from every direction. Arrows descended from the skies and covered the battle field. The Athenians blades clashed with ours. Their numbers were great, but not great enough. Their ranks fell within seconds. They ran like cowardly dogs in all directions. The hoplites went to pursue, but I ordered them to withdraw. All at once, every soldier looked at me in disbelief. I was a prophet, a general, ruthless and unforgiving, and there I was letting the enemy escape. The men wouldn't understand my reasons, so I didn't tell them of them. What is the good in just destroying their forces? Let them build their army; let them have a fighting chance. Then we will see how determined they really are.

Suddenly I was knocked to the ground. A searing pain coursed through my arm. I reached for the wound to find an arrow protruding from it. I grasped the arrow's shaft firmly and pulled. The arrow's fletching slide through the wound with ease, as did the rest of the arrow. Looking up I could see that the hoplites had their weapons drawn. Off to my left I saw a man standing in the distance. The hoplites saw him as well. They began to charge towards him. Then, before I could blink another arrow flew through the air and struck down one of my hoplites. Then another, and then another. The men kept charging, and this mysterious man held his ground. One after another, he fired more arrows; each one hitting its mark. I quickly stood and ordered the men to hold. They all stopped where they were, and so did the archer. I walked towards the man with blade drawn. He could have easily cut me down with a single shot, but instead he dropped the bow and drew a sword. This man was either very brave or very stupid, but either way he was going to regret his actions.

Our blades sparked with very strike. He would lung and I would parry, he would slash and I would dodge. He fought with an intense passion, a passion that was known to be an attribute of a Spartan, but why was a Spartan in Athenian lands? This question baffled me, and I wanted an answer. But and answer would have to wait.

Our blades locked together as we both lunged forward. There was no denying it, this man was no Spartan. Not even a Spartan could hold his own this long against the Divine Hierarchies elite guard.

"So you've finally started to realize that I am no Greek," the mysterious man said.

"Yes I have." I responded," No Greek could hold his own this long against me. Not even the best trained Spartan.

"You're right," he responded.

"That leaves me with only one possible conclusion." I paused," You're a prophet."

"That's right."

"But why do you stand against us?" I asked.

"I stand against you because the Divine Hierarchy is blind to its own misdeeds. They go through the ages killing and slaughtering any that they believe only deserves to live if they can defeat their divine might," the heretic paused, "If anyone deserves to be tested for their worthiness it is the Divine themselves!"

"Are you mad!?"

"You know it to be true my brother. I saw what you did today. You let those soldiers live to fight another day."

"Only because what good is testing someone if they don't have a chance of passing!"

"No! There is another reason!" the heretic shouted, "You know what the Divine Hierarchy is having you do is wrong! You are one of the few he sees through their charades, and yet you cannot see past what you believe!"

For a moment we were both silent, our blades still locked together. Both being pushed closer to the others throat. Then for some reason I let up on my blade. As soon as I did the heretics blade advanced towards me. I let go of my sword and let it drop to the ground. I closed my eyes and…….nothing. It should have ended there and then, but it didn't. The heretic's blade never came. I opened my eyes again to find his blade sheathed. He looked at me, then turned and walked away.

I dropped to my knees once more. Pain coursed through my body once more, but not from battle wounds, but from the heretic's words. Was he right? Was the Divine Hierarchy the ones who must be tested? No, the Divine Hierarchy had the purest intentions. They were out to make the world a better place. That was the truth, and that is what I believe. Or were they?

I sat there in the middle of a battle field alone. Ideas and questions filled my mind. It was like there was a battle raging on in my head. Should I believe the Heretic or should I remain loyal to the Hierarchy? All my life has been devoted to aiding the Divine Hierarchy in whatever endeavor they may see fit to take on. The elite guard has been my life and I just don't know if I could live it for a wild idea that was pitched to me by a traitor. Then on the other hand this traitor was right, I had had another reason for letting those men escape.

Ever since our last campaign against the Atlantians I have had a sense that what we were doing was wrong. We whipped the Atlantians off the face of the world. we destroyed their cities, there culture, and anything else that they had left behind, but deep down in the pit of my stomach I new that it wasn't right. The Atlantians had advanced so far in only a short amount of time, they were not a violent culture, and they had never done anything to provoke us to act against them. Or did they?

Was it because they were so advanced that they were considered a threat to the mighty Divine? Yes, yes that's it; the Divine Hierarchy only wants power. They'll go to any length to remain in control, but now they have one less work horse. As of now I am a heretic.


	3. A Divine resignation

The troops looked at me with unease as I walked through their midst's. I knew why they looked at with such unease. It was rare for a prophet to be merciful, but it was even rarer for a prophet to withdraw his blade from a fight. I knew that any loyalty that they had had for me was no more. All of the hoplites, assassins, and sorcerers stepped back from me as I passed; all except for a small group of soldiers who stood fast. They stood before me unfaltering. Then one drew his weapon. I reacted by reaching for mine, but it was too late. The hoplite propelled his great-sword forward, but he missed me. The blade passed right over my right shoulder. He withdrew his blade, and as he did so there was a loud thump. I turned around to see the bloody corpse of one of my assassins lying behind me; dagger drawn. I hadn't even heard him approach me. I turned to face the small group of soldiers, and nodded my head. I walked off towards my tent, and they alone followed.

I sat on my cot and spoke to the soldiers who now sat before me.

"You remain loyal to me even after I have shamed myself, and for that I thank you."

"We trust your judgment sir, and will follow you anywhere." One soldier responded.

"Would you remain loyal to me if I told you that I was planning to betray the Divine Hierarchy?"

A moment passed with no words being spoken until finally the smallest of the soldiers spoke out.

"I will follow you to my grave sir." She said with great enthusiasm.

"As will I." said the golden hoplite.

"And I." announced the stealthy assassin.

"And I." murmured the sorcerer in a mysterious tone.

A smile crossed my face as I said," Then you had better make ready, for tomorrow we become heretics."

The sky glowed red with the suns early morning light. We snuck through the camp as quickly and quietly as possible, taking care of any possible threats along the way. The soldiers that joined me were the most elite of our forces; Jango the Mighty, Reaver the Lethal, Protemturen the Loyal, and Malorien the Swift. Unlike the rest of the army they had seen these wars in the way that I had, as pointless struggles to keep control of the world. But, something else was special about them as well…..they were Atlantians.

During the war against the Atlantians I had captured many enemy soldiers. I taught them to fight in the name of the Divine and that we were part of something greater. They accepted the fact that their lives would be forever changed by this, but it did not change their hatred for the Divine Hierarchy. I kept them a secret from all others for many years for if they were discovered we would be executed.

We reached the outskirts of the camps and prepared to make our way to the woods, but then I heard a horn. Thousands of Athenians stormed out of the woods with blades drawn. I could hear the sounds of arrows flying through the air. Without hesitation me and my small group of traitors formed up and prepared for battle the arrows flew over our heads and into the camp. The screams of pain from my former soldiers made me wince.

The Athenian force bore down upon us with a blood curtailing yell. Our blades were drawn as they brought forth their might. The blades clashed with each other, sparks flew from the metal. One after another the Athenians fell. A mass of bodies started to pile up around us. The Athenians just kept coming and we just kept fighting. Wave after wave of Athenian soldiers were cut down by our hands. The sky still shown red as the battle continued. Then the Army of the Divine finally entered the battle, but there wasn't much left for them to fight. Five piles of blood soaked bodies stood around our position. The sun now shined yellow, but our blades and faces shined red.

I climb one of the pile a shouted to the Army of the Divine," You fall for an ambush in the night and leave five men to fight alone against upwards to two-thousand men, and you call yourselves soldiers! You do not deserve to even stand in our presence. And if your cowardice isn't enough you still fall for the lies of Divine Hierarchy!"

A murmur ran though the army. They looked at each other then back at me. Many of them started to draw their blades once more.

"We have seen threw their shrouds of lies and deceit. They destroy other great civilizations not to test them, but to keep control. They are the ones who need to be tested, and if you wish to see the light of tomorrow you will join us!" I drew my blade and pointed it towards the crowd of soldiers and shouted," If you wish to remain loyal then make ready for tomorrow you will awake in Hell!"

The entire Army of the Divine drew their blades and one shouted to me," You are no prophet, you are a heretic!"

Next thing I new an arrow whisked by me and struck that soldier square between his beady little eyes. I looked back to find Malorien with her bow raised.

"He should have held his tongue" she said.

I smiled at her then turned back to the army, "Who else would like to speak out against us!?" I shouted.

"You cannot turn my men heretic!" shouted one of the prophets, "Army of the Divine, draw your weapons and turn them on these heretics!"

At that the army drew their weapons and charged for us, all except for one. He swung his blade in the mass of soldiers and cut them down. I jumped off the pile and rolled then brought my blade up and through a Divine hoplite. I withdrew my blade from his guts and ran to the aid of the one soldier who had adhered to my words. He swung his blades ferociously through the other hoplites. I had to grab his arm to keep him from running me through. He withdrew his blades and continued to fight. We stood back to back, fending off the massive gold hoplites. With every passing second their numbers dwindled, but with every second I became more exhausted.

"Follow me!" I shouted to this mystery soldier.

He nodded and I began to run. We weaved in and out of the soldiers narrowly avoiding their blades. My men were standing in a tight formation fending off the onslaught of troops. Me and the mystery soldier melded into the formation and fought for our lives. Every moment counted as more and more bodies littered the ground.

"Artanius, we may need to start thinking off a means of escaping!" shouted Jango as he decapitated a hoplite.

"I agree!" I shouted back.

I looked around franticly trying to find a means of escape. Then it hit me; the piles of bodies.

"Jango, you and Reaver push that pile of bodies over now! We'll cover you!" I shout to them.

They nodded and went to work. The enemy was all around us and closing in. I heard Jango yell as the massive tower of bodies fell. It collapsed and fell right on top of the enemy.

"Follow me!" I shouted as I turned and ran across the bodies.

The enemy soldiers trapped beneath fought to get free, but to no avail. In a matter of seconds we found ourselves out of the fight and running for the woods. The Divine turned to follow but stopped. At the forests edge stood a massive force of Athenians with arrows ready to fly. I sheathed my weapon and so did the others. As we ran I looked back over my shoulder to see that of the twenty-thousand men army less than half remained. I stopped and turned to face the once unbeatable fighting force.

"Malorien, give me your bow." I said as I held out my hand.

She gave me the bow without question. In one swift motion I ripped the Divine insignia off of my armor, attached it to and arrow, and let it fly. The arrow flew through the air towards the Army of the Divine. Then the Athenian archers did the same. Their arrows flew mere seconds behind mine. My arrow landed at the general's feet while the Athenians arrows pierced through the armor of their foes. Every one of the men hit by the arrows fell and only a few remained standing. The general picked up my arrow and removed the insignia. He closed his fist around it and squeezed, then he turned his hand over and let the crushed remains of the insignia fall to the blood soaked ground. He and his remaining men started to turn and leave. There were no words of hatred exchanged, no more volleys of arrows were fired, and the only thing that was exchanged was a group of men who were once murders, but are now defenders.


End file.
